Broken
by Anan-sama
Summary: Songfic. Usagi after break up with Mamoru. Ali and Ann have left, no Chibi-Usagi yet. R&R :


**Author's Notes**  
_Okay, disclaimer, characters belong to Naoko, and song belongs to Amy Lee (ft. Seether) they are just being used for something that I wanted to see come to life. Also, the song is condensed because there are a lot of parts that are repeated, and not really necessary to get this story out._

* * *

**Broken**

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

* * *

Usagi watched as Mamoru laughed with the brunette girl as he handed her the motorcycle helmet. The tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes. _How could he be so happy with someone else? I thought that we were meant to be together, but I guess that doesn't matter to him anymore._ The girl smiled as she took the helmet from Mamoru. He jumped onto his motorcycle, holding his hand out to the brunette, he helped her sit behind him on the motorcycle before taking off.

* * *

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

* * *

Usagi walked the rest of the way home, tears falling softly to the ground as she walked. She opened the door to her house, entering it silently, she took off her shoes before heading to the stairs to her room. Landing on her bed, she sobbed into the pillow. The picture of Mamoru and her laughed mockingly at her from her nightstand. Sitting up on her bed, Usagi grabbed the picture, bringing it close to her she looked at the love that shone in her eyes, and how Mamoru looked at her with such devotion.

_It was all a lie, he never loved me. It was just his duty. I took his pain, his sorrow, everything bad from him, and now he just can move on without me. I guess I should have expected it._ She thought to herself as she threw the picture across the room. The frame hit the wall with a bang, the glass shattering upon impact.

* * *

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away_

* * *

The girls tried their best to make Usagi happy and carefree like she was before. But there was so many times that she excused herself from doing any activities with them. Even Makoto's food no longer seemed appealing to Usagi. _They just don't get it. I don't want to feel right, be happy or anything anymore. He was everything to me. I can't remember a time that I didn't run into him, now I leave earlier from home to avoid running into him at all cost._ She thought to herself as the day turned into night at the bench she was sitting on.

* * *

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

* * *

_The battle with Ali and Ann is done with, there hasn't been anyone around to threaten us anymore, so why does he not want to see me?_ Usagi thought to herself, looking at the stars above, dreading going home to her room, another night surrounded by memories and lost dreams. The moon shone brightly down on her, running to the tree, the shadows engulfed her. _Not even you, Mother, can help me breathe any easier than this._ She thought as the shadows became her friend. She walked through the lonely streets fighting off memories of the Alliance and of the past few months.

* * *

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

* * *

The days wore on, no youmas were sighted, Usagi devoted herself to schoolwork._ I might as well learn something, maybe if I try harder in school, make better grades, maybe, maybe, maybe then he will think that I am worthy enough for him. I know he is so smart and everything, but I still can't help but be who I am._ The tears rolled down her pale cheeks, her friends looked on her with worry. Ever since Mamoru broke up with her, the color has gone out of her, there was nothing left but a shell of the Usagi that they loved and protected with their lives.

* * *

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

Usagi walked to her stool at the arcade, Motoki walked up to her, a milkshake in hand. "How are you doing today, Usagi-chan?" He asked her, the worry plain in his voice.

"Okay." The words were barely heard, Usagi's liveliness, her joy, were diminished. She looked around the arcade, her strength to be happy, to be there for her friends, all of it was so hard to do anymore. Without Mamoru in her life, there was nothing, no happiness, no joy, just loneliness.

Motoki walked away, the tears shining in the corners of his eyes, he looked at the girls that were Usagi's best friend, shaking his head to them. _No, I don't think she will ever be okay after what Mamoru-baka has done to her._ He thought and the shake of his head showed his thoughts.

Usagi drank some of the milkshake, it became more and more liquid before she had even drank three sips. The doorbell rang, Mamoru walked into the arcade, the brunette right behind him. Grabbing her book bag, Usagi ran from the arcade, brushing her shoulder against him as she ran out. Her tears ran hot down her cheek. _He really doesn't care. I don't care anymore._ She thought as she ran to the ocean.

* * *

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

Usagi stared out into the ocean, tears flowing down her cheeks. _I have tried everything. I was happy and easy to be around when he loved me. Now I am nothing, especially to him. Maybe the prophesies were wrong, maybe there was never meant to be anything more than an occasionally love. I still love him, I love him so much. _She fell to her knees, her tears mixing with the salty water lapping against her knees. _I don't think that I can be strong enough to see him everyday; knowing he doesn't love me like I love him. Maybe I should just end it, end everything, he won't care, and then the girls can have a normal life for a change._ She thought as she dropped her bag to the sand next to her. She stood up, turning back to the city behind, she waved, then started walking towards the ocean. The waves drenching her pants, her shirt as she walked further in.

* * *

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore_

* * *

The girls arrived at the ocean to watched as Usagi entered the ocean, screaming out for her, they ran as fast as they could towards the water. "Usagi!" They screamed.

Usagi turned to the sound of their voice, "I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore, I'm nothing without him."

"You may feel that way, Usagi-chan, but we are nothing without you." Rei said as she neared Usagi, "Please, Princess, Usagi, my best friend, don't leave us because of him. We love you so much."

Rei reached out to Usagi, Usagi fell into her arms. Ami, Makoto, Minako surrounded Usagi and Rei, holding each other. Usagi cried her heart out into the sea, he friends holding her. _It may hurt like hell, but I can make it, as long as I have them._

* * *

_Okay, so here is my official first songfic. Tell me what you think! :) R&R_


End file.
